1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer system with a vibration absorbing cage for holding components.
2. Description of Related Art
A computer system generally includes a plurality of electronic components, such as circuit boards, hard disk drives (HDD), floppy disk drives (FDD), optical disk drives (ODD), and power supplies, some of which are relatively heavy. Those heavy components are often installed within bulky structures to protect the components from vibrations, respectively. Thus, precious space inside the chassis is occupied.
Consequently, what is required is a computer system which can economically and efficiently protect components therein from vibrations.